Businesses of enterprises are rapidly expanding with explosive data growth and the emergence of diverse environments and platforms. As new business environments emerge, more efficient and flexible data services and information processing, and data management functions are needed. In response to these changes, a research is continued on databases to solve problems of high performance, high availability, and scalability which are foundations of corporate business implementation.
A database management system (DBMS) can allow data files to be stored in respective disks. In addition, the database management system can manage a disk space including the disks. Thus, the database management system can enhance data integration and improve accessibility to data. Representative examples of the database management system include Tibero, Oracle, and IMS.
Korean Patent No. 10-0561229 discloses a duplicating apparatus in which a plurality of original databases and a plurality of copy databases form a redundancy relationship. However, such a disclosure has a problem that an input/output speed decreases due to a lot of processing operations, and a balance of a capacity between the databases is not matched.
Thus, there may be a demand in the art for a method for moving an extent, which minimizes a time for which work for the data is constrained while maintaining consistency between the data in an operation of moving the data.